


One by One, Softness Meeting Softness

by SleepyKalena



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (chapters with a higher rating will be designated in the title), Additional tags to be included per chapter, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Holding Hands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Gestures, ratings vary by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: In many scenarios and universes, Jyn and Cassian find it a bit too difficult to express in words how they feel about each other.In other scenarios and universes, Jyn and Cassian find the other a bittooskilled in making that expression loud and clear.





	1. Showered with Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/gifts).



> For [Ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo), because she seems to think she can wreck me with her own ficlets and fanart. To that, I say: "Two can play at that game."
> 
> You can find the entire collection as individual pieces on tumblr by checking the "[#drabble war](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/tagged/drabble-war)" tag, but the ones posted here may have been edited/re-formatted slightly for a more polished look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/175943197763/for-crazy-fruit-get-wrecked-p-the-sound-of)

The sound of rain was the only thing between them, but if anyone were to ask Cassian about this moment, he’d insist that there was absolutely nothing between them at all.

Including space.

Jyn’s breath was long, deep, unsteady, clouding immediately as it escaped her lips. The rain continued to fall off the umbrella, framing her figure in a cramped way that made the moment even more tense and claustrophobic despite being outside. Her eyes searched his, darting slightly to the left and to the right,  _reading_ , and he knew she was trying to assess what this was, what  _they_  were, but he couldn’t even venture a guess either.

All he knew was that he was suddenly grasping her hand, the warmth radiating from the back, as he lifted it up to his face.

She continued to look up at him, but the soft, shuddered exhale told him that she was fully aware of what he'd do next. He finally brought her hand up to his lips, and they brushed the tips of her fingers, one by one, softness meeting softness. Her breath hitched as he did so, and he sighed a little too audibly when he pressed her palm to his cheek to be cradled. He shut his eyes to take in the sensation, the feel of her against him-

But he didn’t expect her to step up to her tip-toes and close the gap between their lips. 


	2. Hitting All the Weak Spots (Rating: M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rated M for mild/implied sexual content**. Does not contain smut.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted on Tumblr](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/176075293318/nice-try-crazy-fruit-but-im-not-letting-you)

Jyn hated to admit she had any physical weak spots.

She also hated that Cassian knew every single one of them.

His eyes glinted with mischief as he held her hand and brought it closer to his lips. He kissed her knuckles: a formality, a greeting, a  _warning_.

Jyn was no fool- she knew he was trying to get her to break. She refused to let him win that game.

Slowly, his lips traced the length of her hand, a featherlight touch, before resting gently on the top half of her wrist. But, even more slowly, his hand twisted hers, and as her palm began to face completely upwards, she could feel her steely resolve fading, and she fought harder to keep a straight face when it dawned on her what he planned to do.

She eased in to clenching her jaw, trying not make a sudden movement to give herself away. But as he lowered his head to her hand, she felt warm breath tickling her inner wrist, and the sensation took her back to every single spot on her body that his breath had skimmed, causing her face to heat up.

His lips made contact with her pulse point and her jaw twitched in tune with her walls.

He stopped abruptly and looked up at her. She kept her face still, but he knew, he just  _knew_  he was one step closer to unnerving her, and the bastard actually had the nerve to _smirk._

Jyn was stubborn, however, so she shrugged nonchalantly to try and distract him from the fact that he was actually  _winning_  this game. But they’d been together far too long, known each other for even longer, and she knew that Cassian was fully aware that his foot was already in the door.

The kisses he peppered on her inner arm, leading up to yet another weak spot at the pit of her elbow, left Jyn’s breath in shudders. Her legs turned to jelly as he let his beard trail after his own soft lips, and as he gazed back up at her, she pursed her lips slightly.

He caught the twitch at the corners of her mouth, and, without warning, he pulled on her arm to bring her into his arms before burying his face at the crook of her neck.

Cassian Andor was a quiet man, one who normally kept his mouth shut, but he was incredibly skilled at opening his mouth and letting Jyn make all the noise.


	3. As Beautiful as Anyone Jyn had Ever Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a [wonderful piece of fanart](http://crazy-fruit.tumblr.com/post/176263523247) that Ivaylo made
> 
> [Originally posted on Tumblr](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/176268911508/it-was-a-strange-situation-to-be-staring-up-at)

It was a strange situation, to be staring up at the stars with a sense of calm that neither of them had felt in far too long.

Cassian kept his hand in hers, unmoving and comforted, as Jyn rubbed her thumbs across his knuckles.

She didn’t want him to notice how long they’d been like this, her feeling the smoothness of his skin; as the cockpit beeped gently, she realized she’d been at this for a full standard hour.

He’d kept his hand in hers for _a full standard hour_.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? When you stop to look at it,” Cassian said quietly, mesmerized by the view out the window.

As she looked up at him, taking in the look of wonder on his face, the twinkle in his eye, the wonder and joy that seldom comes out from under his constant facade, she completely understood the feeling.

She was enjoying this moment too much to take this too far. She didn’t want him to be startled, not when they had several hours of travel left before returning to base. She didn’t want to take the risk of saying something that could potentially create a rift between them. So instead-

“Yeah,” she responded, her voice just as soft as the skin she’d been brushing her thumbs over, eyes still fixed on him. “It really is beautiful.”


End file.
